


Бесплатное угощение

by ho_ra



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Humor, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ho_ra/pseuds/ho_ra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз никак не может сообразить, почему окружающие все время что-нибудь роняют, проливают или ломают в его присутствии. И еще предлагают бесплатные угощения. Что за фигня?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бесплатное угощение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Freebies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610812) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 



Стайлз слышит грохот поблизости, когда сидит за ноутбуком, пожевывая кончик ручки. Он отрывает взгляд от экрана, моргает и замечает щетинистого парня, который обычно приносит посетителям кафе их кофе, вот только в этот раз тот явно пролил его на себя.  
Если быть точным, он пролил на себя кофе Стайлза.  
\- Простите, - говорит парень, - простите... Я сделаю другой, - и прежде чем Стайлз успевает ответить, что он, в общем-то, не в претензии, исчезает на кухню.  
Стайлз удивлен - перед ним, как перед омегой, альфы извиняются не часто.

***

 

Два дня спустя та же неприятность случается с посетителем, совсем недавно ставшим завсегдатаем. Стайлз слизывал шоколад с пальцев, оставшийся от эклеров, которым он готов признаться в любви, когда тот непостижимым образом опрокидывает чашку эспрессо, разливая его повсюду и даже на пол.  
Уже знакомый щетинистый официант - Дерек, судя по надписи на бейджике - появляется будто ниоткуда словно джинн из бутылки, но с таким вежливым выражением лица, что можно здания во время бедствий эвакуировать, потому что он пронзает взглядом несчастного и так резко плюхает тряпку на его столик, что капли пролитого эспрессо оказываются на рубашке бедолаги.  
\- Не стоит беспокоиться, - оскаливает зубы Дерек, - я все уберу.  
В этот момент Стайлз понимает, что неуклюжий посетитель - альфа, потому что в замешательстве тот начал испускать феромоны. Вот только непонятно, с чего вдруг Дерек начал испускать свои.  
\- А мой кофе? - интересуется альфа с вызовом. - Вы принесете другой за счет заведения?  
\- А вы уверены, что желаете именно кофе?  
Дерек и посетитель буравят друг друга взглядом.  
Очень долгим взглядом.  
Стайлз отвлекается от диплома и его так и тянет заснять это противостояние и выложить в Твиттер, потому что реально ржачно. Альфы и правда готовы сталкиваться лбами просто так, на ровном месте? Потому что Стайлз понять их не может.  
В конечном счете, неудачливый посетитель отводит взгляд и уходит.  
Стайлз качает головой и возвращается к учебнику по Викторианской архитектуре.

***

 

Чем ближе срок сдачи дипломной работы, тем больше времени Стайлз проводит в кафе, ведь тут подают лучший кофе и самые вкусные десерты. И Стайлз сможет уложиться в срок только на постоянных дозах сахара и кофеина.  
Сегодня он в кафе не один, а с Итаном и Эйданом - близнецами, которые тоже пишут дипломы под руководством доктора Дитона. Стайлз не до конца понимает, почему близнецы настаивали позаниматься именно с ним, но мало ли... может Стайлз так хорошо на них влияет. Папа бы гордился.  
В студгородке у близнецов слава смутьянов и возмутителей спокойствия, как и положено непоседливым и не остепенившимся альфам. И тот факт, что сейчас, занимаясь, они сидят почти в благоговейной тишине, определенно заслуга Стайлза, учитывая, что близнецы в принципе садятся за учебники, только в его присутствии.  
\- Не хочешь заказать эклер? - интересуется Итан, когда Стайлз решает сделать перерыв и, потягиваясь, зевает.  
\- Ага, - с жаром поддакивает Эйдан, - тебе бы пошла на пользу доза сахара.  
\- Хорошо, что напомнили, - отвечает Стайлз, откидываясь на спинку стула, - м-м,.. я бы сейчас съел теплый карамельный брауни. Он такой сладкий, густой, тягучий...  
\- Я принесу! - перебивает его Итан и практически подскакивает с места, бегом устремляясь к прилавку.  
\- Оголодал, бедняга, - наблюдает за ним Стайлз и обращается к Эйдану, - ты же помнишь, что счет мы делим поровну?  
\- Да ладно! Позволь хоть раз тебя угостить.  
\- С чего вдруг? - удивляется Стайлз, посасывая большой палец, запачканный чернилами, - я же не...  
И тут Стайлз слышит знакомый грохот. И почему в последнее время около Стайлз все время что-то бьется или рушится? Он не удивлен, когда видит, что Итан уронил тарелку с брауни. А вот Эйдан, похоже, не обратил на брата никакого внимания - его взгляд прикован к Стайлзу, а в глазах полыхают отблески красного.  
\- Ребята? - растерянно произносит Стайлз, и замечает, что за спиной Итана маячит Дерек, мрачный словно сама смерть во плоти.  
\- Пошел вон, - произносит Дерек и хватает Итана за шиворот, поднимая в воздух. Чудо, что в кафе еще ходят хоть какие-то посетители, если посчитать, скольких Дерек вышвырнул за порог.  
\- Ты тоже, - поворачивается он к Эйдану.  
\- Что за нафиг, чувак? - возмущается Эйдан, наконец отрывая взгляд от Стайлза. - Не лезь не в свое дело, понятно?  
\- Это не твое дело, - рычит Дерек, - а мое.  
\- Да неужели? - отвечает Эйдан.  
\- Да, - отвечает Дерек и... делает что-то, отчего Стайлз вдруг видит только широкие, мускулистые напряженные плечи.  
Вот блин. И ничего себе: вот это плечи.  
Стайлз наблюдает за еще одним противостоянием взглядов, в конце которого Итан и Эйдан сдаются. Уже уходя, Итан говорит Стайлзу:  
\- Ты должен был сказать. Неудивительно, что ты им пахнешь, раз проводишь тут каждый день.  
\- Вот засада, - ворчит Эйдан - все зря.  
\- О чем сказать? - пытаясь понять, растерянно спрашивает Стайлз, собравшись с мыслями. - И что зря?  
Но близнецы уходят, угрюмые и злые, и атмосфера в кафе тут же проясняется. Тишина, царившая вокруг, спадает, и в кафе потихоньку возвращается обычный гомон.  
Дерек поворачивается к Стайлзу и улыбается, и тот настолько ошеломлен переменой в облике Дерека - вот только что он был доминирующим альфа-самцом, а теперь - перед Стайлзом дружелюбный бариста, с которым можно поболтать ни о чем - что от удивления раскрывает рот.  
\- Я принесу свежий брауни, - сообщает Дерек, все еще улыбаясь, - за счет заведения.  
\- Почему все пытаются всучить мне еду просто так? Я, конечно, не жалуюсь, но я сам должен платить...  
\- Нет, - твердо, но спокойно перебивает его Дерек. - Не должен.  
До Стайлза доходит только спустя три параграфа описания архитектурной революции и две чашки кофе - также за счет заведения.  
\- Вот дерьмо, - выдыхает он, потрясенный своей недогадливостью. Да, весь последний месяц он принимал подавители, но все же ощущал небольшой гормональный отклик в присутствии альф. На подавителях он почти не заметен, но альфы ощущали его в полную силу. Неужели Стайлз, сам того не зная, посылал им сигналы? Вот ведь и правда идиот.  
Дерек появляется еще с одним брауни и терпеливо ждет, когда Стайлз примет пирожное.  
Стайлз краснеет так ярко, что ему кажется будто лицо охвачено огнем. Ошеломленный догадкой, он смотрит на брауни, стесняясь поднять взгляд на Дерека.  
Дерек прочищает горло:  
\- Я могу... принести эклеры. Если хочешь.  
\- Если хочешь, - мысленно удивляется Стайлз, - Боже.  
Никакого давления, какой пустяк - выбрать пару, ткнув пальцем.  
\- Я не знаю, - бормочет Стайлз, - наверно, стоит сначала... узнать, что предлагают в меню. Я, конечно, уже имею общее представление. А когда определюсь, уже буду знать, хочу я это заказать или нет.  
Сначала Дерек застывает, но когда он отвечает, его голос звучит ниже, глубже:  
\- Моя смена заканчивается через час, - сообщает он Стайлзу.  
\- О, - отвечает тот, и, все-таки, набирается смелости, чтобы поднять глаза на Дерека. Ага, вот они - красные глаза, как во время гона, как, когда встречают свою пару.  
\- Если ты меня подождешь, я смогу представить все, что есть в меню.  
\- О, - еле слышно повторяет Стайлз, забыв, как складывать слова в связные предложения, что крайне негативно скажется на его дипломной работе.  
Но, как надеется Стайлз, значительно улучшит ситуацию на личном фронте.

Конец.


End file.
